Despair or Hope: Which side am I?
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: The Future Foundation saved Miyuki Akamatsu from being the 2nd leader of the Ultimate Despair after Enoshima's death. Her mission consists in helping 15 students to collect Hope Fragments along with Chiaki and Usami. However, the more she's with a certain Ultimate Despair member, the more her memories of that organization starts to appear, confusing her of who the enemy really is.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't help it but write a fic of this fandom. So, hope you like it :D**

* * *

Darkness… lots of questions tormenting my mind. One second I was standing in front of the big building of a Prestigious School… Hope's Peak Academy, then… I fell unconscious; I don't have any idea of what had happened. I wasn't supposed to faint while doing my mission!

However… Something wrong is happening here. Naegi told me that… wait- what is this sound?...

"Psst …hey! ...wake up girl!" Those were the words I could hear, I didn't know where they came from and my mind harbored many doubts that maybe I didn't want to answer.

I began to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was a multicolor haired girl with bright pink eyes, she was using a school uniform. This girl was staring at me with a big smile on her face.

"Yay! Ibuki is happy that you finally woke up!" I stared at her a bit confused and started to sit down, rubbing my head in pain.

"Nghh… What happened?... Where am I?!" I asked in fear when I looked around me. A blue crystal clear ocean, lots of palms, white sand… I didn't have a doubt that this was a beach, however… How did I get here?

"Oh! Ibuki is as confused as you dear, it seems like someone kidnapped us and wanted to take us to a whorehouse!" The pink eyed girl lied while she laughed. I blinked several times at her and wondered why in the world she was saying those things without being worried at all.

"God Ibuki! Don't say such horrible things!" A blonde girl appeared in the scene, she was more worried than the pink eyed girl. She looked at me and helped me to stand up.

"Are you ok sweetie? Don't worry, everything will be fine. What's your name?" She asked me while I was standing with difficulty, I answered her quickly.

"I'm Miyuki Akamatsu, nice to meet you, Miss… uhhh… ?" I said the last word as a question of who was this girl I was talking to. She gasped and apologized for not introduce herself.

"Oh my… sorry! I'm Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess of the kingdom Novoselic, Nice to meet you Miyuki!" She said while smiling brightly at me. I was having a hard time to believe that she was a princess, maybe because the way she was dressed made her look like a normal High School Student.

"And this girl over here is Ibuki Mioda! She's an Ultimate Musician!" The multicolor haired girl said while bouncing happily.

The way these girls were introducing themselves as _Ultimates_ made me think that they were talking about their talents. Well, it was so easy to understand cause I could read their minds. I'm the Ultimate Telepathic Student after all.

"Well, those are awesome talents, I seriously hope we can get along!" I replied smiling back at them. Then, Ibuki started to talk, her voice sounded as if she was singing.

"Oh, OH! You should meet the rest of the students Miyuki!" Sonia nodded and I glared at the Musician confused. Other students? It means that we are not the only girls in this beach?

"Wait- There's more people in this place?" I asked, Sonia nodded again and answered me.

"Yes! There are 14 students you must meet." With those words, Sonia grabbed my hand and started to walk, I walked beside her and Ibuki followed us.

* * *

We were heading to a big Supermarket. We stepped inside as we saw a girl with Purple hair, she was wearing a nurse outfit, immediately I knew that her talent was being a nurse. That girl was in the hallway of medicines. Sonia, Ibuki and I started to walk towards her.

"Hello there-". I began to speak when the girl turned her gaze to us and shouted surprised. I shouted as well, taking a few steps back.

"Ahhhh! I-I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't notice you." She stammered while she begins to cry. Sonia tried to calm her down, patting her in the back.

"Is ok Mikan, we are only here to say hello."

"Yeah, she's right!... I'm Miyuki Akamatsu, is very nice to meet you." I said and stretched my hand for a handshake. The purple haired girl just looked at it and giggled.

"Hehehehe… Ahhh! S-Sorry for laughing, Umm… My name is… Mikan Tsumiki, Uhh… I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse." She retorted, smiling nervously at me. My suspicious were confirmed, she was a nurse. But she was a very nervous one.

"Awww, she's adorable when she is all nervous!" Ibuki yelled, causing Mikan to blush a little. I giggled.

"I can tell she's kinda shy, but is nice to have a nurse in this place!" When I finished saying those words, we heard more people entered in the Supermarket as well. I turned my head to take a look and saw 2 boys. The first had white hair, green jacket, black pants and brown shoes; he was taller than the brown haired boy next to him.

"Oh look Hajime, we found more girls here!" The marshmallow haired boy said with a smile on his face, waving and walked towards us.

"Hello, I'm Hajime Hinata." The small boy said, and each girl introduced herself to Hajime, with the white haired boy giving a little explanation about them. But when Hajime turned at me, the taller boy spoke before I could talk back to Mr Hinata.

"Hmmm, I haven't met you before, have I?... I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student." He introduced himself, giving me a careless smile. I had a feeling that I've met this boy before, but… where? Anyways… I didn't forget that Hajime was there so I introduced myself to both guys. I asked Hajime what was his talent but he answered that he didn't remember.

"What's yours if I can ask, Miyuki?" Nagito asked me, still smiling. For some reason I forgot telling everyone about my _talent_ so even the girls were curious too.

"Huh? Oh, I'm the Ultimate Telepathic Student." I heard Ibuki gasp in surprise while the others glared at me.

"Oh my God! For real?! It means that you can read our minds!" Ibuki yelled excited. I seriously admired her energy to be amazed with everything she hears or sees.

I nodded and Nagito spoke.

"Well, is a wonderful talent for a pretty girl like you, unlike mine." My face turned red because of his compliment and Sonia might have seen it, cause she was giggling and smirking.

"Thanks, but yours is cool too!" I assured him, but Nagito only shook his head, sighing.

"I doubt is cool, it's a worthless talent for an useless human like me" He finished, I feel very sorry for him… Why is he putting himself down like that?... Somewhere in the back of my mind knew the answer. Seriously I was pretty sure that I met this boy before.

"Y-You're not useless, you are very important, be proud of yourself!" I said, staring at his eyes for a moment, but then turned my gaze away. I could tell that he was smiling, because I looked at him in the corner of my eye; he chuckled, giving me his thanks.

Suddendly, we heard a sound like if it was a door bell, I turned my body to see a monitor which it turned on. A pink rabbit with wings, holding a heart shaped wand, was talking through the monitor. Could it be…?

"Good Morning everyone! I'd like to inform you that you should go to the beach… I have a big surprise for you my lovely students! Love Love!" With that, the monitor turned off. I stared into the space for a long moment.

 _U-Usami? I never thought I would see you here. Still, if you are here… It means that Chiaki is in this place too… I remembered that they were in the same mission as me!_

I felt someone grabbed my wrist, interrupting my thoughts for a minute. I turned around to see that it was Nagito.

"Come on Miyuki, everyone has already left." He said, I nodded and we began to run to the beach.

The plan is going to begin, just like they wanted.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Is good, bad, I better write Yu-gi-oh fics instead? Thanks for reading! See ya :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm glad you read this story! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Nagito and I ran as fast as we could towards the beach, I wanted to confirm again if Usami and Chiaki were involved in this mission too. As we arrived to our destiny; I saw that all the students were there already.

"You are the last to arrive, what are you dilly-dallying for?" Byakuya scolded us with his arms crossed.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but Miyuki was staring into the space for a long moment." Nagito said next, smiling as usual.

"Anyways… We still have a couple of minutes to talk to each other before the White rabbit comes." I explained, this was my chance to keep introducing myself to the rest of the students. Once I did that, everyone talked about their discoveries about the whole island.

"I noticed that there were numerous blocked bridges". The girl with glasses named Peko said.

"Also there was a big ranch!" A little girl continued speaking; her voice was so annoying and high pitched.

"T-There's a large supermarket too, it seems like it stocks from food to living amenities". Mikan said, still stuttering like always. I have to say that these guys were so weird.

We continued sharing our opinions about this island, jumping to the conclusion this place was called Jabberwock Island; this is what surprised everyone but… It didn't change the fact we'll live here. We talked some more until the white rabbit finally made her appearance.

"Everyone is here already! How wonderful!" Usami squealed behind me and I shouted in surprise, taking a few steps back until I bumped into the Luckster, who groaned slightly.

"What?- Oh! Sorry Nagito, I didn't mean to!" I apologized once I saw my foot stepping on his, the white haired boy was smiling brightly despite the pain he was feeling.

"Haha~ don't worry, you can hurt me whenever you want Miyuki-chan~" Nagito said softly and I got away from him, sweat dropping. This guy was weird…

"Don't say that, it was Usami's fault!" I yelled pointing at the white stuffed rabbit in front of me, she looked down and tears started to appear in her black eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!" Usami said while I was rolling my eyes. Ok, now this rabbit is starting to piss me off… why am I in this situation again…? Oh, right! Because Naegi told me to help her… Goddamn you Naegi!

"Anyways, Usami. What's with the present that you mentioned earlier?" Ibuki asked curious. She was right, that's why everyone gathered here.

"Oh, you are right! Of course I didn't forget… This is it!" Usami replied while she took out a little version of hers. It looked like a key chain or something.

"Usami, you brought only one?" I asked in confusion, earning a big smile from the rabbit.

"Don't be upset! I've prepared one for you all, so you don't have to worry!" While she was saying this, Usami brought a big box which it contained more little Usamis, causing everyone to sigh in disappointment.

"…What is this?" Nagito was asking in confusion as he looked at the mini toy Usami was holding. That rabbit is not making these students happy.

"Hehehe, it's an Usami Strap! If you squeeze the tummy, it talks!" She said and squeeze the strap, making it say a very dumb phrase.

 _I'm Usami, Magical Miracle Girl Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!_

And this, my friends; this is why I wanted to regret in helping this crazy rabbit…

"Isn't it cute? Love! Love!" Usami said, now this moment, all the students were super disappointed, some were even angry.

"No, Usami… why do I want a strap that it talks when I can squeeze your tummy and you say the same phrase?" I approached to the rabbit, ready to squeeze her; she took a few steps back, avoiding my grasp.

"M-Miyuki-san, don't squeeze me, that's why I made the straps!" She was saying in fear as I lifted her up.

"What a waste of time". Byakuya said, still with a serious look on his face. I kinda agree with him, we lost valuable time because of Usami and her strap gift.

"Man… and I got my hopes up too." The energic girl named Ibuki said while feeling bored as well.

"I'm ashamed I even had my hopes up!" The fat guy continued. Poor of Usami who made a big effort in making those things for us.

"I know is useless but you shouldn't have to say it like that". I replied and looked at the toy in my hand, squeezing its tummy only to hear that same stupid quote. I think is stuck on my head now.

"Really? I think is cute, especially because its ears look like a rabbit's". Chiaki said next. Meanwhile, everyone threw their straps on the beach without remorse.

"Hey, you can't taint nature with trash!" Usami scolded once she saw the students doing that. In that moment, Ibuki spoke.

"See? Even you think they're trash!" I almost laughed at this point, but at the same time I felt sorry for the rabbit who slowly picked the straps up with tears on her eyes.

"I had another present but I'm not going to give it to you now, bad kids". She continued, causing everyone to be interested in what she said.

"Let me guess… You are taking us to swim" I said without hesitation. Hearing those words made everyone's bored expressions turn into happy ones.

"Y-Yeah, you are correct! This will be a motive for everyone to get along!" Usami continued with an excited tone. After that, she took 17 swimming bags out: Blue for boys and Red for girls I guess…

"A swimming bag?" Nagito asked while putting his finger on his chin.

"Correct! Love Love! There are enough swimsuits for everyone… Actually school swimsuits! I hope that's okay". Usami replied while bouncing happily on her place. However, a certain someone was not as excited as everyone else.

"Are you telling us to swim in a situation like this?" I turned to the owner of that voice, only to discover it was from the brunette called Haji… Hinaji, what? Oh! Hajime, that's his name.

"Well, if you don't want to swim, there's no problem". I said to him while putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit. Even his shoulder was stiff, he's stressed and confused; poor boy.

"Miyuki's right! Is not like I'm ordering you to swim or anything… Is just… if you wanna go swimming, you can…" Usami said slowly, getting a little nervous. She wanted us to get along, is not like she wanted us to kill ourselves or anything!... right?

"There's no way I'm going swimming!" Hajime continued to yell at the rabbit, his thoughts were full of never ending stress.

"Hajime! You should stop worrying and relax a bit ok?" I said handing him one of the blue swimming bags the stuffed animal brought. He put my hand down while he was scolding me.

"I won't! There's no way anyone would be so thoughtless as to go swimming in a situation like this…" As he said that, Ibuki just shouted excited and headed where the swimming bags were.

"With weather this nice, there's no way I'm gonna pass on swimming!" The purple haired guy named Kazuichi said.

"Even my loins agree! See?" The fat boy whose name was Teruteru continued while he had a nosebleed.

"Ew… that sounded so wrong in so many levels!" I replied to his statement, getting goosebumps in the process.

"Your tenderloins? I understand!" The sweet princess said with a smile of determination on her face. Why? Even I don't know, but it was super weird.

"S-Seriously, don't try to understand!" Nagito replied next, clearly he wanted to protect Sonia from the cook's pervert thoughts.

* * *

After all this pointless conversation, the students who were excited to go swimming, picked their swimming bags and ran towards the hotel to change. I did that too but before going to the hotel I asked Chiaki if she wanted to go too but she refused. Then I left the blue swimming bag beside Hajime, only if he changes his mind to go swimming.

"Miyuki, don't leave this thing-" He began but I interrupted him, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. You know you want to go!" With that, Nagito stood beside Hajime and asked.

"What are you going to do, Hajime?" However, the brunette didn't respond, just he stood there with a serious expression.

"I understand how you feel, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do". Nagito continued speaking, causing Hajime to sigh as if he was saying _Leave me alone already._ The albino smiled again and laughed sweetly while saying. "But if you feel up for it, I'd be happy if you came along too".

Then, he asked me if he could accompany me to the hotel, I agreed and we both left Hajime alone with his thoughts. He needed to eradicate those negative thoughts about everything will turn out bad, our lives are at stake… but, who said that we weren't in danger? Why am I helping these strangers to get along? Can I trust in Naegi who put me in this place? More questions attacked my mind but I tried to ignore them. I got out of my cottage with the swimsuit and headed to the beach again.

"I'm here!" I shouted once I arrived, causing the students who were dressed and the others who were already in the sea to look at me with curiosity.

"We know you are, you don't need to shout". Byakuya said coldly while still crossing his arms and glancing away.

"Geez, another party pooper…" I muttered to myself, getting away from him I saw Nagito standing there, looking at the sea… I took that as an opportunity to push him to the cold and salty water, causing him to cough endlessly.

"Hey! *cough* *cough* that's unfair!" He whined and I laughed at his face. He just swallowed a great amount of water and I strangely found it very funny… What was happening to me?

"Ahh! Too salty! The water's too salty! It's not going easy on me!" Ibuki's loud voice caught my attention as I looked at her running like crazy.

"Hey, don't you like salty water!?" I yelled, obviously joking… Then, I felt someone pushing me to the water like I did with Nagito but without even looking I knew it was Sonia. This time, it was Nagito's turn to laugh, making me splash water at his face. Soon a splash battle began while I heard Hajime's voice saying that he wanted to join us.

But, the happiness didn't last for too long… I looked at Hajime who stopped running towards us to glance at the sky. One minute was super sunny and warm, but then it grew cloudy and cold. All of us were confused and Hajime started to blame Usami for this.

"What did you do?! This is obviously not right; it was sunny a few minutes ago!" I got out of the sea and looked worried at Usami. She was as nervous as us.

"Wh-What is this?!" She yelled desperately. "Something like this shouldn't be happening!"

Then, suddenly, the monitor turned on to reveal a strange silhouette. It looked like a bear… No, this can't be!... The bear shape was even clearer and it began to talk. It had an annoying squeaky voice. I shuddered in fear.

And this is when all the peace we had, all happy feelings. They were all gone, and that was that bear's fault.

For some crazy reason, I knew his name… Mono…kuma, right? Somehow, the name reminded me of someone… but, who?

* * *

 **Yay! It was so long... Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
